


◎Detroit: Become Human◎ one shot collection

by rayskaskriivaa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Some Plot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayskaskriivaa/pseuds/rayskaskriivaa
Summary: This is a collection of Detroit: Become Human one shots.





	1. ◎Introductions◎

This is a collection of Detroit: Become Human one shots. They are all separate stories, if they are continuations its mentioned. There are many couples, relationships, ships... Not all stories or couples are in a shipping manner, and themes and genres change. The stories don't necessarily go with the game's flow, and some might be build around AUs. 

I've mentioned a couple of triggering things to the Additional Tags, and more will be added as I get more stories published. 

You can go suggest ships, couples, relationships etc to my Instagram, @rayska.arttaa . There's a highlight under the name of DBH FICLET, you can suggest ideas there!

Thank you, I hope you enjoy these little stories!


	2. ◎I Bet My Life On You◎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ◎Gavin/Hank◎
> 
> ◎CONTENT WARNING◎  
> Attempted suicide/suicidal thoughts
> 
> ◎Song◎  
> Imagine Dragons - I bet my life

◎  
 _I've been around the world and never in my wildest dreams_  
 _Would I come running home to you_  
 _I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth_  
 _There's you in everything I do_  
◎

Gavin flipped through the house furniture and decoration magazine for the fifth time. On each page, an android or two were shown using the furnitures. He gave a little snort while he tried to pry off a piece of cashew with his tongue that was stuck between his teeth. A frown was crowning his face. 

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Gavin looked up from the magazine with his eyes, over to the lieutenant that was sleeping on the hospital bed. Hank had wounded on field while saving Gavin's life; that's what Gavin told everyone. The story wasn't as heroic as Gavin had painted it, no. It was cruel, it was ugly. 

Hank didn't save his life. Hank provoked the man behind the gun. Gavin and Hank had him cornered, they could've arrested him. But Gavin ended up shooting him after Hank had got himself almost killed. That's what he wanted. He wanted the man to kill him. He wanted to die. 

The doctors had done amazing job considering how lethal the shot was, but Hank just didn't have the will to pull through. He had been sleeping for a few days longer than the doctors had predicted. Fowler and everyone else believed that Hank was fighting for his life, but Gavin knew better. He had to come up with a heroic story of Hank saving him to hide Hank's true intentions, to hide his suicidal thoughts and prevent Fowler from making it a number. That would be the last straw for Hank. Gavin knew Hank well enough to know when the world was getting too heavy on his shoulders, and right now the world was getting too big, or his shoulders were getting small and weak. 

Gavin and Hank hadn't seen eye to eye in a long time, but Gavin still cared. He had to admit it to himself by now. He didn't want Hank to kill himself. Gavin treasured the time when he and Hank came along well, the friendship they had and the fragments that remained from those times. He just didn't let anyone know it. He didn't wish death for Hank. 

Gavin returned to flip through the magazine. His broken nose ached again, he could feel it pulse along his heartbeat. He would've wanted to rip the stitches off, they irritated him. 

Then, finally, Hank started waking up. Gavin peeked over the magazine at him, he lowered it down on his lap to wait for the other to wake up. After Hank's eyes had got used to the bright light in the room and his mind grasped the cruel reality of him still being alive, he finally looked over to his right where Gavin sat on a chair. 

Gavin took a deep breath and lowered his legs down from the edge of the bed.  
"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty", Gavin mocked, he could almost _feel_ the irritation Hank was already feeling. 

"If anyone asks, you saved my life back there. The suspect pulled out a weapon and attempted to shoot me, but you took the bullet for me. Fowler might even try to get you a medal for it. Think about the headlines; the hero cop did it again." 

Hank's forehead pressed to a deep frown. _Why_ , was the message. Gavin pursed his lips, still trying to get the cashew off. 

"I did you a favor, Hank. You wouldn't want Fowler breathing down your neck and ordering you a suicide watch."

Ah, Hank knew now where all that came from. He couldn't deny what Gavin already knew. Hank had counted on not surviving anyway, he hadn't thought of the consequences that might occur if he did survive. 

"I don't like you. But I don't wish death to you", Gavin talked and looked away from Hank. Hank barely held his eyes open, but he could see the sincerity from Gavin's face.  
"And you shouldn't either. I get it, I know how it feels like to lose someone you love", Gavin continued. He pulled forward, leaning his elbows on his legs and gestured a little with the hand holding the magazine. He set the magazine aside, next to the proud bouquet of flowers on the table next to Hank's bed. 

"But think about what Cole would think if he heard you tried to get yourself killed", Gavin murmured under his breath as he met Hank's exhausted eyes. 

Gavin was getting exhausted himself. He had been keeping an eye on Hank this whole time, barely slept or ate during the time. He rubbed his eyes and huffed deep. 

"I won't tell Fowler, or anyone else what really happened. It'll stay between you and me", Gavin explained, gesturing between him and Hank with his finger. 

Gavin slapped his hands on his knees and as he pulled himself up from the chair, he said: "You'll thank me later." Hank wasn't sure if he would, right now he didn't care about anything.  
"I won't start preaching about how you shouldn't off yourself and how life will get easier, because I know you wouldn't take a shit of what I say anyway."

The breathing apparatus made Hank's breathing sound a lot heavier than it truly was. Hank closed his eyes slowly for a moment, it was true he didn't much care for Gavin and vice versa. He was an emotional mess, Hank didn't know what he should think or feel. But Gavin being here, telling him all this shit made Hank even more of a mess. 

Hank opened his eyes. He was too exhausted and he ached all over, he couldn't concentrate on those feelings now. Honestly, he would prefer to be-...  
"We will talk more at the precinct", Gavin announced. 

Gavin walked from around the bed and started approaching the door at the other side of the room. Just as he was about to reach for the handle, Gavin stopped walking and turned sideways towards Hank who was just about to look away from him. Gavin pointed his finger at him.  
"But know this; I'll become your fucking unofficial suicide watch", Gavin spoke with deep, pressured words.  
"And you can't stop me."


	3. ◎I'll Use You as a Warning Sign◎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ◎Hank + 900◎
> 
> ◎Song◎  
> Amber Run - I Found
> 
> ◎FLOWCHART◎  
> \- Markus led his people peacefully and didn't turn for violence  
> \- Androids were acknowledged as new species  
> \- RK900 was found some time later, he was woken up as a deviant  
> \- Humans and androids now live peacefully amongst each other, Detroit being the pioneering city in equality  
> ◎FLOWCHART◎
> 
> ◎  
>  _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_  
>  _Right in front of me_  
>  _Talk some sense to me_  
>  ◎

"I can't ignore the elephant in the room."  
"The what now?" 

"You're troubled, lieutenant", 900 spoke up his mind. Hank was kneeling down, he looked up to the android.  
"I'm not", Hank argued back.  
"Is it because of what happened at your house?" 900 continued, despite Hank's attempts of forgetting what happened at his house. 

"Nine", Hank started and pulled himself up from the floor. He spread his hands on sides a little and continued: "We are at a crime scene. A man is dead. Is this really the best place to talk about what happened?" 

900 tilted his head on side, gosh he reminded Hank of Connor so much. Not just because they were of the same model, but because he also had this surprisingly sexual body language. 900 parted his lips, he said: "I know you're troubled by it, your heart rate is picking up a pace. It's not very healthy considering you're just standing around. If you have your head in the clouds, you might not be able to work effectively-" 

Hank took a couple of long, quick steps to Nine and stopped right in front of him.  
"Cut the idioms-" Hank barked a pressured whisper.  
"It was _you_ who kissed _me_ , why should I waste time worrying about it?" 

900 tilted his head to the other side now. He was so calm, so adamant. Like Connor, when he wasn't a deviant yet. 900 was a deviant, but he had been one ever since his awakening.  
"I think we have to talk this through", 900 said; "to get it out of our systems."

Nine took Hank a little further from the actual crime scene. Hank held his arms folded on his chest as he settled to stand in front of the android. There was no one at the hearing range.  
"Okay. Explain it to me- in English. I've heard you use some very bizzare idioms that I fail to understand." Nine took a deep breath, just lightly wrinkling his eyebrows at Hank's comment. 

"I asked Connor to share with me how love felt, because I wanted to know if what I was feeling for Gavin was the same thing", 900 explained. When he mentioned his love for Gavin Hank couldn't help wrinkling his lips a little. 

"Me and Connor, we are of a model that differs from most android models. When Connor and I connected, we shared each other's memories, emotions and feelings. I know everything he knows, I can see his memories as if they were my own", 900 continued, and for a moment Hank was lost to the thought that 900 knew _everything_ Connor did. That must've meant every littlest intimate thing as well-

"Lieutenant", Nine said and got Hank's attention. Hank let a hum, noticing he got lost in the thought. He gave a wave with his hand, a low little 'sorry' and clearing his throat he concentrated again. 900 waited for a couple of seconds before he got back to it: "So I know how he feels for you. I understand what made him feel that way, what makes you so important to him." 

"So... Do you feel the same way, then?" Hank asked, simplifying the situation to a level he understood. He spoke with a little uncertainty in his voice, he didn't exactly understand how these things worked. Not even after two years of living with an android.  
"If you're asking if I feel what he feels for you, the answer is a little uncertain, difficult. I certainly understand his feelings, and there might be a part of me that feels the same way. But my love lies with Gavin." 

"I believe I kissed you because of a sudden impulse. We _were_ caught up in a tight place", 900 said and ended as-a-matter-of-factly. Hank nodded slowly and held his lips parted a little. They had tried to pass a doorframe the same time when the kiss happened. 

"Alright, so, uh..." Hank mumbled and scratched the back of his neck.  
"It was just an impulse. It didn't mean anything", Hank had to make sure.  
"No", 900 answered him plainly. Hank nodded once. 

"Okay. That's it then", he said; "we don't need to bring this up again."  
"No", Nine answered and flashed a little quick smile. Oh, so he _could_ smile. 

"If you'd excuse me, I gotta return to work", Hank stated and walked past 900 towards the crime scene. 900 looked after him, his hands held behind his back. He turned to follow. 

"It's my crime scene too, lieutenant."  
"Uh, yeah, right... Right."


End file.
